


I Thought We Agreed On No Gifts!

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [16]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau ends up giving Elliott Christmas presents even though they agreed on none - but it doesn't count if he bought them several years ago, does it? And what if the gifts are really, really good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought We Agreed On No Gifts!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is some filthy smut, probably the dirtiest I've posted since my Warped Tour 2015 fic. Unedited, so I apologize in advance for any stupid mistakes. Either way, let's just say the gifts are sexual in nature 

Elliott sits on the floor of the new house, sorting through old papers - deciding which to keep and which to throw away. His trash pile is much larger than the keep; he's feeling very proud of his progress so far. He's sure that the room he's in (that he's already dubbed the 'hobby room') is going to look amazing. He's thinking he wants to keep their files in there in the small corner, and put all of his comic books on the shelves, leaving the built in desk free for whatever writing / projects he or Beau decided to undertake. 

What he doesn't realize, however, is that it's Christmas day. He and Beau had agreed not to buy each other gifts this year since they had spent so much money; so it's not surprising that it's completely escaped his mind about the holiday all together. They hadn't even been able to find their Christmas decorations box since moving, so there wasn't even a Christmas tree set up in the living room. 

"Why did he even keep these?" he mumbles to himself as he puts several faded envelopes in the trash pile. He's reaching for another boxful of documents when the door swings open and Beau is standing there, holding an armful of wrapped gifts.

"What are you doing up here? I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaims, setting the boxes down on top of the sorted piles in front of Elliott and then sitting down beside him. 

"Hey, I thought we agreed on no gifts!" he snaps, halfway glaring at the three presents in front of him, all wrapped in blue and white snowflake patterned wrapping paper and topped with white bows. On closer inspection each also had a tag with Beau's sloppy handwriting on it, but Elliott could clearly make out the "To: Sweetiepie, From: Beau" on each one. "And you used your old nickname for me? You haven't used that in years!"

"That's the point, these gifts aren't new - there ones I bought for you a couple years back, but never gave to you…" he trails, but then perking up again. "So open them up! I promise I didn't spend any money this year on them, okay?"

"Why wouldn't you have given them to me then?" he asks suspiciously, now eyeing each one with caution. He picks up the one in the middle, shaking it back and forth and it sounded as if something spherical was rolling around inside. "What the hell? Did you buy me cat toys or some shit?"

Beau nearly starts crying because he laughs so hard, shaking his head the whole time. 

"No, its' not cat toys, just open them! Please?"

"But I don't have anything for you," he says, sadly. "I really wish I did. Seriously, seeing you give me three gifts and me having nothing… I feel like a shit husband…"

"No! Believe me, you'll understand everything once you open them. Come on…" he says, then pointing to the one on the very right. "Why don't you start with that one?"

Elliott arches an eyebrow at him.  
"And why would I do that?"

"Just a suggestion…"

"I'll start with the cat toy, thank you very much," he says, fingers sliding underneath the folds and tearing the paper off. Opening up the box, he understands why Beau had been reluctant to give the gift to him years ago.

Inside was a bright pink ball gag. He stares at it in shock and then looks over at Beau, whom looks as if he had just opened his own Christmas gifts.

"Well? I mean, we've been trying new things and you've seemed to be more into stuff like that recently… So, I, uh, like - thought that m-maybe we could put it to use now? I mean, back then we were so new to it all, but now-"  
"Shut up, Beau, I love it," he says, pressing a kiss to his lips to shush him. "I hope the others contain something similar…"

He opens them, and sure enough they do. The box on the left had contained handcuffs (the silver kind, they felt like an actual pair - not one of those flimsy ones you see in Spencer's), and the one on the right had contained a blindfold. 

"You want to go try them out in the bedroom? You've been up here working all morning," Beau asks, eyes filled with hope. He didn't really need to ask, because Elliott had already been packing up his things to head there.

Nearly tripping over each other as they race down the hall to their bedroom, Beau's gifts in his hands, he kicks open the bedroom door. It's a huge, empty room, with the only thing inside it being a king sized bed, made up with a sheet set that had been given to them by Eric as a 'new house' gift. They're laughing as they fall onto the bed together, Elliott tossing aside the gifts to the floor and focusing himself instead on the way Beau feels. He pushes his hips forward into him, moaning underneath his breath at the feeling of Beau's erection through their clothes…

"Damn, you're ready for this, aren't you?" Elliott laughs, nibbling on Beau's neck after he says it.

"I woke up ready for this," he mumbles, pressing himself into Elliott this time. "Fuck, I was horny thinking about it all week…"

"What do you want to try first?" he asks him, stopping their kiss long enough to be able to reach down and grab the items off the floor. "I was thinking the cuffs…"

"Blindfold first, and we'll see where it goes from there," he says, grabbing the black piece of silk from Elliott's hands. "How about getting on your knees for me?"

Moving to the floor now, Elliott does as he's asked, hands on his thighs and eyes gazing up at Beau expectantly. He's not looking at him long, though, the silk being placed around his eyes and tied behind his head tightly. Elliott can feel himself getting more turned on by the second - and he finds himself wondering why they've never tried this - or anything similar to it - before. 

"Can you see anything, baby?" Beau asks, gently dragging his fingers down the side of Elliott's cheek. 

"No," he replies, hearing Beau unzip his jeans, and his own getting uncomfortably tight at the thought of what's about to happen - or what could happen. 

"Good," is his response. Elliott licks his lips as he waits, seconds later Beau's hard cock is there and he licks the tip before going down - taking him in. It's a different feeling doing it when he can't see anything, feeling so out of control of what happens, but he likes it. Beau's moaning above him, different profanities and variations of Elliott's name - even speaking what sounds like Spanish somewhere in it. Elliott smirks as he takes him deeper, Beau's hands going to the back of his head and pushing him further… Years ago his gag reflex would've have let him go this far, but he's since learned how to do it, and he's so, so much better at it than before. Beau seems to think so too; muttering a 'fucking hell, Elliott, how are you doing this' somewhere in between the rest of the words he's uttering.

He moans around his length as he comes off it, giving himself a break from it for a second. 

"Back down," Beau commands, and he does as he's told, opening up his mouth and taking him in again - loving the taste, the feeling of being dominated, used, wanted by him. He pushes himself further, hands digging into his own hips, begging to touch himself. He's about to do it, too, when he hears Beau mumble something about being close.

"Fuck, yes, take it, oh fuck," he's saying, Elliott coming up a bit, ready to take everything down his throat, and Beau finishing then, catching him off guard and getting quite a bit over his face…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he moans above him, hands on the back of Elliott's head but not pushing, simply holding them there…

Elliott's heart is beating fast as he sits there, awaiting whatever Beau is going to do now - will he clean him up? What was he planning on next?

"Give me a minute to recover from that," Beau laughs, and then Elliott feels a rag wipe across his face, Beau cleaning him off just as he had suspected he would. "And then we'll work on you…"

Cleaned off and now blindfold-less, Elliott lays down onto their bed, Beau crawling in between his legs and taking his jeans and boxers off, throwing them off the bed. 

"Jesus, Elliott, now I'm wishing I would've held off and fucked you," Beau purrs as he admires his body, hands sliding down his hips and teasing Elliott to no end…  
"I don't care what you do as long as you touch my dick, fuck," Elliott complains, glaring at him. 

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there… You know what? I think we should try this out now," Beau muses, leaning off the bed and grabbing the ball gag.

"No, not yet, I'm just ready to cum already-"

"Shush…" Beau smirks, leaning forward and putting the pink ball in his mouth, attaching it in the back and smiling. "Don't make me use the handcuffs too…"

Hands sliding back down his chest, fingertips brushing against his prominent hip bones, Elliott arching his hips up in desperate attempt for more. He moans around the gag, Beau smirking in response.

"So, so hard, baby," Beau mumbles, fingers gliding down the sides of his cock. He twitches, unable to make any sort of noise complaining that he wants relief and he wants it now… Any sound he attempts to make is muffled and sounds the same, fuck, he just wants to cum…

Finally Beau wraps his hand around his cock, stroking ever so painfully slowly, but it's something and Elliott moans, hands grasping the sheets on either side of him. 

"Fuck yeah, baby, fucking cum for me," Beau purrs, hiking Elliott's shirt up higher to expose more of his toned chest, "I want to see your cock cum for me…"

Moaning and shaking Elliott does, shuddering the whole time. Beau's hand squeezes at just the right moments, fingertips brushing against the underside, touching him until he's sure he's finished… And then he watches as Beau leans forward, licking up every bit of him off his chest. He watches in a complete daze as he does, reaching around his head and undoing the gag.

"Beau, fucking hell you look good doing that, fuck," he tells him as soon as he can speak again, Beau smiling as he licks up the last bits of him, pressing one last kiss against his stomach.

"I love you," Beau tells him after they've cleaned up enough and are lying beside each other on the bed, now both feeling as though sleep was about to overtake them at any moment. And it does, Elliott's arm wrapped around Beau's waist and head on his shoulder. He mumbles out an 'I love you too' before falling into too deep of a slumber.


End file.
